


Magia

by Aamu16



Series: Fate/MDZS crossovers [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Good Parent Enkidu, Good Parent Gilgamesh, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I will add as the story progresses, Jiāng Fēngmián and Madam Lán are siblings, Jiāng Fēngmián is a good parent, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Since all his friends and siblings seem to die like flees, Worldbuilding, but needs a little help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: In one world, the family clans created Sects and practiced cultivation. In this world I want to talk to you about, there’s no such a thing as qi or cultivation or golden cores, here, we havemagic. And that changes absolutely everything.Or,I'm giving Wei Ying good parental figures, less trauma and a happy ending for everyone involved. And, for Fate fans, yes I am usingGilgameshto do this.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo/Niè Míngjué, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Fate/MDZS crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696156
Comments: 21
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is shit, but thank you for coming in anyways. This is one of the weirdest ideas I have ever have but I want to try to make it work, with my beta @snail stand, who is awesome and took the time to review and help me develop this, please give them a standing ovation since I'm a pain in the ass some times.
> 
> Also, about characters and relationships, since there's a fuck-ton of them I'm going to just keep adding as we progress since I don't want you to come in and find that there's not who you came in for, I don't want to disappoint you like that.
> 
> Now, please, enjoy.

In one world, the family clans created Sects and practiced cultivation, their main weapon a sword, a saber or even a bow. They used arrays and talismans that feed of an energy they called “Qi”, the source of all life, that allowed them to better themselves and if they managed to reach a certain point, to never age, nor die or feel other, as they called them, worldly matters like food or sleep, or gossip.

In one world, they were called cultivators, and they strived to form their “golden core”, the source of their strength and cultivation; they made their qi flow through their veins as blood by their “meridians”, canals which run through their body, invisible to the eye and the senses, only able to feel and discern the flow by directing their qi through them. In this kind of world, a thing like a golden core could be destroyed, removed, or even transferred from one cultivator to another; thought it would mean to become a mortal, to destroy all their hard work and be a normal person. To be weak.

In such a world, there was once a boy whose name was Wei Ying, courtesy WuXian. He was a genius among his peers, but he was discriminated against by some due to the circumstances of his birth.

But he didn’t care all that much about it since he had decided to stay as his brother’s right-hand in their Sect. Nobody doubted it, so they stopped, it also had something to do with his brother’s repeated threats of bodily harm to whoever dared to utter such thing in his presence, being the breaking of the person’s legs the lightest one and usually directed to his brother. Though not all the boy’s family was like that, he had a loving big sister, Jiang YanLi; a “cute” little brother, Jiang Cheng, courtesy WanYin; and a nice uncle, Jiang FengMian. They all loved him very much, and he loved them so much more than he could describe.

Jiang YanLi was sweet and humble, a lotus in bloom, serene as the flowers that surrounded their home. She was good at cooking, especially her little brothers’ favorite food: lotus root, and pork soup —a dish that gained her the heart of her beloved, a little peacock that her brothers didn’t like very much—. But she also had a spine of steel, unbending, long before tragedy ever knocked at their door, because, you see, her mother didn’t like our boy very much. Why? Well, that is because she thought that her husband loved him more, loved him best. We’ll never know if that was the truth though since she refused to ask and he never thought that his love for his children would be questioned.

Jiang Cheng wasn’t sweet or serene or quiet, he was a storm in human skin. Our boy’s little brother wasn’t at all like his sister… except in one single thing, he too had a spine of steel. He was unyielding and loving, though it often tended to come across in the wrong way, especially with his brother. He was quite childish and little bratty sometimes, but fundamentally good, despite that his love was a little wrapped, twisted with jealousy and his insecurities. It was like that because his ~~mother~~ teacher didn’t know how to love, it was because his mo ~~ther~~ ~~tea~~ cher was insecure herself, it was because his mother ~~teacher~~ couldn’t forgive nor be brave with the matters of her heart.

Jiang FengMian was a gentle man, much like his daughter, a smiling face with a spine of steel —that was a family trait maybe—. His heart was big, so he knew how to love, to love fiercely, unreservedly, but he also knew how to let go. He knew loss too, like our little Wei Ying, he lost his siblings soon enough, one to a bastard, one to a Sect. He lost the love of his life and his best friend to each other, but that was fine since they were happy and so was he —more or less—. And then he lost them too, this time to a forest and monsters. This man’s story was one of the losses and, unfortunately, he wasn’t very good at explaining, so his wife didn’t like the boy he brought—he might have been a bit too protective of him, but it was his way of mourning, he had lost them all in such a very short time he needed to build himself up, _to protect_ whatever was left—.

Our boy also had a teacher that liked to make him train to death and loved her whip —and using it— a little too much, but she was the madam of the house and his teacher, it also helped that he respected her very much.

Huh? Why don’t we talk more about the boy’s parents? Well, that was because they were dead, much to everyone’s regret. But that’s not here nor now, at least, not in the world I’m talking about at this moment, but you should keep that little piece of information in your pocket, since it may be important.

Well, going back to the boy; he was happy, despite having had to live on the streets —and developed a horrible fear to dogs due to strays—, and having a not-so-very-happy family. He was very happy and his smile was like the sun, and that smile charmed another boy, cladded in white.

The other boy was quiet, like a pool of water, feelings always muted and lurking inside, like a lake that reflects the sky. This other boy’s name was Lan Zhan, courtesy WangJi. And our boy liked him very much, and this other boy also liked him, but didn’t know how to show it nor did he even think that he was in love at the beginning with our boy.

But let me tell you, they loved each other very, very much; so much that our boy trusted the other boy with his life, even in his worst moments, to be fair, to be kind. This other boy also loved our boy so dearly he fought his entire family for him, when they threatened him and the people our boy took under his wing —and among them a baby boy that meant the world to them—.

As you may have sensed it didn’t end very well for our boys, because of the sun, because of the peony.

You see, the sun emperor was arrogant but thought that if his sons were to match him, even a little, with their cultivation, or martial progress or even intelligence their Sect would last forever. The problem, well, one of them, was that they did not.

The other problem was that he wasn’t very good at common sense or compassion or human empathy in general. The sun emperor didn’t do feelings or family or anything as troublesome and worldly as those. So, he thought ‘If I let the Sect in their hands, it will collapse in a single generation’, so he thought ‘If the entire world is in my hands, I won’t have to trouble myself like that’, so he thought ‘Life has been boring this last few decades, how can I amuse myself?’ —he also took an interest in testing the limit of the human body after visiting his niece in the medical area where she took the most difficult cases to try and help people—.

Then he started a war, and it scorched our boy’s home, destroyed their already broken-but-still-good family.

It had been inconsequential to the sun emperor since he was going to burn the earth and the lakes and lotuses anyway, but his son, the youngest, took it as an act of personal revenge and pushed the blame of his utter uselessness into our boy. Thus, the Madam of the house punished our boy, and when she couldn’t anymore, her son unlashed all his grief and his fury and his sorrow on our boy.

Wei Ying took them, and tucked them deep into his heart, where his golden core once was —it had been the only thing he could do to stop his little brother from breaking completely, and it costed him, it cost him so much more that he thought it would—.

Then, there were three months of hell, brought again by a waste of the sun, nothing to be surprised about. Still, it was a dumb thing to do, since our boy had always lived by their Sect’s motto ‘attempt the impossible’. He did, and he won; and paid for that win with blood and tears and his soul.

So when our boy came back no one berated him for what he did in that war. It was War. And he was made of darkness and nightmares and death’s silence. He was exactly what they needed to win. And they did.

Not everything was thanks to our boy, though, there was a golden boy, like a diamond buried in the dirt that traded his love and his beloved’s trust for a cinnabar mark in the middle of his forehead and white peonies. His name was Meng Yao.

Meng Yao killed the sun emperor, but he lost, and he lost, and he kept losing. Until he got what he thought he wanted, what he was indeed owed but never truly given, never without a price. A new name, Jin GuangYao.

Jin GuangYao, born Meng, was born out of the wedlock. His mother, a woman made of feelings, who smelled of roses and dusted her eyes with gold, was a prostitute. A highly talented one at that, since she was the flower at the top of the mountain she managed to preserve her virginity for quite a while. Then a man-whore obtained her, and he showered her with honeyed words and sweet nothings, gifted her a pearl button that had fallen from his robe and told her it was a treasure. One day he stopped coming. And she would have forgotten him, given a bit of time; but there was a little problem, she was pregnant. Meng Shi had always wanted to be a mother, to have a family, and so she decided not to give the little one up. That was her downfall. The daffodil withered slowly and, hoping against hope, Meng Shi bet all she had to that man’s sweet nothings. But by the time our golden boy was kicked down the stairs she was already buried, that didn’t mean she wasn’t rolling over in her grave, had she had one.

~~Jin Guang~~ Yao had fallen in love with an upright beast, infamous for his temper, and yet the most just he had met. The name of such beast was Nie MingJue, and one day ~~Meng~~ Yao betrayed him, for the same sweet nothings his mother fell for.

Why am I talking about a golden boy? What happened to the other boy? Well, Lan WangJi was happy at first, then worried and tried his best to rescue our boy, but it wasn’t enough. Not when that golden boy changed into a poisonous snake under a rotten flower, not when this golden boy’s scummy father was every bit of the trash others accused the golden boy to be, not when our boy’s ~~little brother~~ Sect Leader let the golden boy’s tricks tear them apart.

Not when the world needed a new enemy and the golden boy’s father gave it to them.

In that world, such a story took place, of course, that’s not the entire story, but that’s all we need to know about that world.

Now, let’s talk about that different world that is completely different, and yet, fundamentally the same. Our boys still love each other, our boy’s adoptive family is broken-but-still-good, the golden boy still loves his beast, the sun emperor still wants to scorch the world, the golden boy’s father is still a scumbag and rotten to the core. But the rest? The rest’s a completely different story.

In this world I want to talk to you about, there’s no such a thing as qi or cultivation or golden cores, here, we have _magic_.

Essentially the power balance is still the same because magic passes down by blood, and, even if not rare, it can erupt from a long-forgotten ancestor, a cheating parent, or nothing at all but luck. As you can guess, instead of Sects, we have Families and Bloodlines. The strongest rules, so the main lines are always searching for new potential to add and thicken their magic, that limits the marriages less —you can annul your marriage if you prove that your chosen partner has better magic—, but I’m deviating.

Well, in this world, there’s magic and there’re magical relics. Using them and by calling out this or that spell you can summon some _thing_ or even some _one_ , as a “familiar” or “servant”.

Usually “servants” are summoned to fight a war, in particular a very special war, one that required seven summons and seven “masters” as the magicians are called since they have this little secret called “command spells” —those allow them to give a few absolute orders that their summons can’t disobey be it ‘bring me a glass of water’ be it ‘kill yourself’—. That’s not the only special thing about this war, there’re two more things: first, the trophy of this battle royal, since only one master and their servant can prevail out of the seven, is a goblet, a goblet that will grant you any wish. And, second, the summons or “servants” are heroes who can come from the legendary past, from the distant future. You can even summon a hero that was already alive at the time he was summoned in but wasn’t ~~dead~~ a hero yet.

As you can see, this world is very different from the one I have just told you about. And our adventure on it starts at the very first tragedy of our boy’s life: His parents’ death.

Shall we begin?


	2. Cangse's plan B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm killing them already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: @mondengel let use their awesome idea of JFM and Madam Lan being siblings and I'm forever grateful for it.

Cangse Sanren was a good woman, a great magician and had plenty of mana, the essence of magic, its raw material, to spare. That, combined with the her relation to Baosan Sanren, made her a very desirable marriage partner and the target of many young masters’ proposals —there had been a memorable encounter with the manwhore of the generation, Jin Guangsan, that ended with a broken nose and his utter humiliation at her hands—. But Cangse, being a woman who didn’t really agree with “common sense” or the five great families’ opinion, she had chosen a servant of her most likely suitor. His name was Wei Changze.

Wei was an utter genius and, even if he would be considered a talent, he wasn’t all that extraordinary compared to the rest of the young masters of his generation; all in all, she shouldn’t have chosen .

Cangse could not care less.

Changze loved her, as Fengmian did, and he was crazy, the Jiang young master was not. Cangse loved them, but when she started to actually consider her position in Lotus Pier she couldn’t see herself as the Madam, heavy with children and bound by duty instead of her own will, and there was also the matter of Yu Ziyuan, the violet spider, it broke her heart a little. Battling her would have been one of the most enriching experiences in her life, but Yu Ziyuan couldn’t hide her heartbreak, her insecurities, her fallen and forgotten love, Cangse didn’t want to be the person to finally cut it down. Cangse had never been one to give up something for others, that was more Changze’s job, the idiot with the hero complex, too good for this world; Cangse knew that if she fought Yu Ziyuan and won, she would have to become the Mistress of the Lotus Pier; or it would be a slap in the face to both families and the defeated woman herself.

In the end, she didn’t really choose between them, Changze did it for her. It was the only cowardly act in her life that she had never regretted: to inform Fengmian and Changze that she was leaving and letting them gather the courage either to ask her to stay or to come with her. Changze didn’t hesitate.

It was laughable, really, they were both being selfish and yet, Fengmian had never resented them. Instead, he had celebrated them with tears and a sad smile. Cangse had hugged him tight, tighter that she had ever hugged him before, and had begged him — _“Please, please, please be happy, be selfish Fengmian. Be brave.”_ —. Fengmian had hugged her back but he didn’t answer. Cangse knew that he couldn’t with his only living sister taken hostage by the Lans, especially when she hadn’t even been able to send Archer even though she supposedly was the Mistress of the Cloud Recess.

Archer was one of the Jiangs’ summoned heroes, he was a being from the future, a guardian to Counter humanities’ failures. Archer had seen so much and was so disappointed with the world when Cangse had first met him, during Jiang AnDing*’s ruling, before he was passed down to the old Family leader’s children. She noticed him for his dark skin and that, instead of purple, he wore red and black, with details in silver and white, like his hair and eyes. Sometimes, Cangse wondered if he had gotten them from stress. His magic felt like a flowing river at times, like the deepest lake at others. He was an element of change, of endurance, and that, in Cangse’s opinion was exactly what the Jiangs were. He lacked pride, something she could appreciate, and was efficient in multiple fields, one of them the kitchen —much to her delighted surprise, since her taste buds happily danced to any tune his cooking offered—.

Jiang Fengmian had two little sisters, Jiang Furong and Jiang Zhuyue, they were almost polar opposite but that suited them all nicely. It all came crashing down when Jiang Furong committed suicide; she had been the pearl in everyone’s hand, cupped carefully and painstakingly cared for. She was pretty like a flower, gentle like water; a perfect princess if a little naïve. That naivety cost her, as the rightful anger that Jiang Zhuyue had cost them all; a night-hunt gone wrong that ended in tragedy. She was found unresponsive and with her clothes in disarray, no one needed to ask what had happened. It was a disgusting tragedy.

The most ironic part was that the crime was committed during a night-hunt with the Gusu Lan and Qinghe Nie families’ disciples. The Nies had come forward to let the Jiangs conduct an investigation, offering to aid and provide should it become necessary; they had tested all the magicians in that night hunt, but none of them had matched with the wisps of magic of the… samples they had gotten from Furong’s body.

The Gusu Lan had refused, and Zhuyue made her move — _“Since you all won’t do anything, I will.”_ —, so Fengmian did the only thing he thought he could do, he gave her Archer’s pendant.

Sometimes, Cangse thought that all of the Jiang’s children’s courage and anger had gone to Zhuyue, all the sweetness and lightness to Furong, and all the calmness and gentleness to Fengmian. Not a bad thing had the two elder siblings been able to stay together. Instead, Zhuyue went and found her sister’s rapist: an old arrogant elder against a tigress in human skin, no need to mention the result of such match. Zhuyue had raised Furong as her mother, since Bai Qingtian, the three siblings’ mother, had died young.

Bai Qingtian, the late Mistress of Lotus Pier, had been a kind soul if Fengmian and Zhuyue were to be believed, but her life had been unfortunate and she had died before Furong was five years old. Since then, Furong had been raised by her older sister and with her death Zhuyue had become embittered and became suspicious of any new man, not her fault when her experience had ended in disaster almost every single time.

 _“I don’t know many good men Sese, and the few I know are family and, the one that isn’t it’s a kid. I don’t think I can spend my life with someone I don’t trust.”_ Zhuyue had confessed to her when the Lans’ young master had tried to woo her for third time that week. Yet, Fate is a fickle thing and, in the end, Zhuyue had ended up married to Qingheng-jun and twice pregnant, no wonder she had named her first child “to dissipate”. When the news had reached her, if nothing else, Cangse had learned to always have a plan B, to think beyond the now and the tomorrow. Well, that Jinzhu and Yinzhu almost threw her and her husband out last time they had come visit in rogue cultivator’s usual attire —practical, not ornamented, a bit dirty from the road— did help in reminding her about this notion.

So whenever she and Changze went out for a night-hunt, she left two things to her boy, her adored baby, two things she prayed he never had to use. One was the piece of a chain, the spearhead that her teacher gave her, black and gold with an exquisite craftsmanship. Heaven’s Chain, Enkidu, Gilgamesh’s most know and beloved weapon, the symbol of their bond. Enkidu, the gods’ doll, and Gilgamesh, the king of heroes and legendary Mesopotamian king were considered A class servants and would protect their masters at any cost. The second thing she left to her A-Ying was a mana cluster, it had stored at least enough to summon and maintain an actual god if they had the items.

“Listen, A-Ying, mommy and daddy are going to a dangerous place, remember, if we’re not back by tomorrow you will take the scroll on the table, grab this pendant and say the words we taught you.” Cangse Sanren did this every time, before going out with Changze to kill demonic beasts, products of time-space disturbances in different places over the world. “Whoever appears, you tell them: ‘I am your master’. They are people you can trust, I promise they’ll take care of you.”

Cangse knew that, even though her baby knew what death was, he didn’t really realize what it meant to him, and she hoped that he would learn it later in life. But she had to, for him, for her own peace of mind; to be sure that no matter what, she wanted to make sure not to die with regrets, even if she didn’t die with a whole corpse. Changze looked at her with sad eyes and felt a nervousness he could only attribute to a bad feeling, this time he felt like they’ll really need all the help they could get.

‘ _Changze was right_ ’ Cangse thought as she bled out into the forest soil, there were stars above her. Quite the pretty picture if she wasn’t bleeding to death, ‘ _Fucking beasts too smart for their own good_ ’.

They had come while Cangse and Changze had been dealing with bigger, tougher things. They had waited for their chance to eat either, so when the fight had finally ended they had pounced on Changze, who had a hole in his right shoulder and a gut wound. Cangse had managed to drive most of them away when more came. The battle had lasted almost two sichen, and she had won the battle but lost the war.

Cangse was in no condition to heal herself, magic exhausted and still bleeding out along with her blood, much less able to seek help. Her death was quiet, no glory in what they did, no cheers or curses thrown at them, just the wind and the animals in the forest who now waited for them to become their next meal.

She spared a thought for her son and a silent threat to Enkidu and Gilgamesh, while hoping that Gilgamesh’s vision, _Sha Napba Imuru_ , told him all he needed to know and helped her child, since it was an ability he always had active, were her master and mother to be believed. She hadn’t been collecting rare precious stones and crystals; spirit herbs and dragon’s reverse scales for fun after all.

‘ _Really, A-Yue was right. This world is very beautiful and a son of a bitch._ ’

That was the last fleeting thought that Cangse Sanren would have formed, had she had enough energy to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:  
> Jiang AnDing: Stable/calm and orderly  
> Jiang Furong: Hibiscus, cotton rose.  
> Jiang ZhuYue: Pearl and moon.  
> Bai QingTian: White + Clear/blue sky.
> 
> Also,  
> Yes, ZhuYue is LWJ & LXC's mom. No, she was not happy (I'm not sorry for this nor for JFM not being happy about his own marriage). If I find comments that I consider out of line about either of these matters they'll be deleted.  
> Good news! Enkidu and Gil come in the next chapter!


	3. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enkidu and Gil appear, also, Gil calls the innkeeper mongrel (he deserved it).

The next morning, Wei Ying woke up late. That was unusual since his parents usually woke him up for breakfast, his mom would tickle him to tears if he didn’t wake up with his dad’s gentle shake so he usually managed to rise from bed at a reasonable time, even if he was blurry-eyed ‘til he washed up his face.

But that morning was different. No one woke him up.

It gave Wei Ying a bad feeling. His tummy was doing funny things and his head was light as if he had held his breath too long —Dad scolded Mommy and him last time so he didn’t do it again… when Dad was looking—. But Wei Ying knew what he had to do, he had promised his mommy after all.

The little rice ball got up from the bed and took the metal thingy that his mommy had left there, the pretty green crystal necklace and the big colored crystal ball —Mommy had called it opal? Little Wei Ying wasn’t very sure—. He put it all on the circle his mommy had drawn on the floor, after his dad was the one who had to clean up because otherwise the owners always got angry at them, and started to chant.

“Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.” Usually, Wei Ying wouldn’t have been able to say those complicated words on his first try, but he had practiced many times with his mommy to say it well. “The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

“Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.” He used his fingers to keep track of the number of times he had said it before continuing. “Repeat every five times.” A wind that came from nowhere started to pick up and the circle was glowing softly in grayish silver. He took air and kept going.

“Simply, shatter once filled.” Wei Ying saw the necklace he had laid on the center shine gold and red before starting to dissolve in vibrant greens and turn the circle gold. “――――I announce.

“Your selves are with me; my fate is in your sword.

, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

“Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world.

“You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, Oh keepers of balance———!”

A strong wind sent little Wei Ying tumbling back along with the ball that escaped his grasp and rolled some more. He felt his right hand was itchy and was about to look at it when a ‘thud’ sound stopped him.

In the middle of the now faded circle there were two people hugging. And then, a burst of bumming laughter full of joy, deep and regal, along with the jingling of metal. Little Wei Ying thought that this laughter was similar to his mom’s. Even if it sounded completely different there was a feeling of joy and happiness in it. It made ripples into his heart and reminded him of his parents, who were yet to be back. Wei Ying wondered if they’d be proud of him since the ritual seemed to have gone smoothly; the child was about to ask if they knew where his parents were or if they could look for them when they separated —even if they didn’t go far since the tallest had an arm around the other’s waist—.

Finally, he could see that they were probably not humans, or, at least, foreigners since one had spiky gold hair with big square golden earrings and red eyes; the other was as pretty as a flower, long green hair and emerald eyes. The blond man was very tall, almost as tall as his dad; the —woman? man?— the other was smaller by half a head. He wore a golden armor and they wore a linen tunic, both with a black triangular pendant with a golden tip, though it was a small detail in the man’s attire, since the other person was wearing white, it stood out a lot more.

They stood together in front of Wei Ying and while the green-haired one smiled at him, the blond one wasn’t as friendly.

“Are you the insolent mage that dares make an entreaty to a king in all his radiance?” Red eyes, fierce but bored looked upon the child that tightened his grip on the ball he had on his hand.

“‘King’?” Little Wei Ying tilted his head and scrunched his brows in confusion. “I think I did call you, but what is a ‘king’?” Wei Ying’s eyes shone with curiosity.

The golden-haired man sputtered; with a betrayed expression while the green-haired person started to laugh so hard they bent over, their hair falling over their shoulder and their cheeks getting a rosy tint.

“I am a King! I am Gilgamesh, THE King of heroes!” ‘Gilgamesh’ cried out, outraged at the concept of a kid who knew nothing of him or his rank; while the other person squatted on the floor hugging their belly.

“That was the funniest thing I have heard in centuries!” They finally stopped laughing and got up in a fluid motion. “My name is Enkidu, little mage. Do you know what a Servant is?”

“Yes! Mommy told me about ‘Servants’! They’re dead people who did great things and became heroes, but they come and protect you if you do the correct ritual!” Wei Ying smiled like he was an endless fountain of sunshine. Enkidu was dying to pinch those round cheeks, but first, they needed to determine why and how did this kid managed to summon them both when he didn’t even know what he was actually doing in the first place.

“Well, we; ” They pointed to Gil who was still coming out of the shock and rationalizing the situation. “ Are ‘Servants’. He’s an archer class and I am a lancer class.”

Wei Ying nodded seriously and Enkidu found him as adorable as he did the kids from Uruk, so long ago. Though they had tanned skin and were much less clothed than the kid in front of him —not even a single trait that could give him a reasonable impression that he was but still the little mage gave him the same feeling, maybe it came from the purity of being a child—.

“My name is Wei Ying!” He smiled at Enkidu and showed all his teeth —one was missing, some were still baby teeth it seemed. Cute—. “Mom told me to put the pendant in the middle and chant if they weren’t back by morning. So I did.”

Enkidu’s smile dimmed a little at that, ‘ _ah, so it’s like that. What a foreseeing woman._ ’ While Gilgamesh picked up and looked, really looked, at Wei Ying; an unfortunate kid, seemed like his linage, no matter how far from home, was unlucky when it came to people they loved. His child had lost, his grandchild had found love only for it to be destroyed when Tiamat decided that it was a good idea to mess with the world, but his line still existed and spread, even now, for the entirety of his garden. One of his descendants was right in front of him after all, the red lines that marked him as non-human just barely hidden beneath his skin, invisible to human eyes. Red, bold lines marking him as a being that wasn’t completely human… to this point less than a 100th of his blood was divine. And yet the gods still clung to his family, bringing them misfortune and cursing them ‘til they yielded.

If it hadn’t happened in all these millennia, it wouldn’t happen now. Much less in his sight.

Soon there was a ruckus outside the room, the owner rudely opened the door, ready to throw out that kid that was making so much noise and weird things in his inn!

Chen Xu was a down-to-earth man, a normal face which only redeeming feature was, maybe, his slightly peach eyes. They were brown like the soil and were always moist during spring, due to his allergies. He prayed to the gods and would rather eat his shoe than trust a ‘Sanren’ or wandering magician, orphans some called them, referring to their lack of linage or the shortness of it —four generations or less were considered too new or to untrustworthy compared to the great families, who counted with a long, usually steady and strong, lines—. He had never liked those wandering magicians, you never knew if they were saying the truth or were just swindlers!

So when he heard laughs in the room just upside him —he gave them that room to be able to pick everything up, to the point he had not slept—, Chen Xu was in high alarm. He had only rented the room to a family of three, a woman, a man, and a little brat; the two adults had paid upfront —that was something he made do to every Sanren though— and left after dinner. They hadn’t come back, and the brat didn’t have that voice —it was high-pitched like all boys before puberty—; which meant they had snuck someone in his inn! He was going to throw them out! No Sanren would take him for a ride!

But when he opened the door he found himself being stared down by a very tall man with chilling, murderous, red slit pupils, Chen Xu lost all his momentum.

“Mongrel, where are the parents of this kid,” Gilgamesh wasn’t really asking a question, oh no, he was demanding an answer, despite he already knew the answer.

“They went out last night and haven’t come back.”

Chen Xu was a man with little courage but good gut-instinct, and something was off about this fellow. He was too regal, too dignified, and too terrifying to be a normal person; like one of the statues in the temple, he gave the impression that he should be adored and worshipped or else… Also, the hair and eyes gave him quite away.

“I see,” the man said, his arms crossed over his armored chest. That was another detail that Chen Xu should have noticed right away, he was dressed to battle.

“Disappear from my sight.”

Chen Xu ran like he had hell hounds nipping at his heels.

After that Gil turned around to find Enkidu holding the kid to his hip and giving him _a look_. He knew that look, it was the same as the one he had when they had encountered an orphan lion cub and he had wanted to adopt him, Gil had taken the damn cub in; and this was nothing different. Gil sighed, admitting defeat against his jewel.

Enkidu beamed while the brat, ‘Wei Ying’, a part of his mind supplied, played with his hair.

He stripped off his armor and was left with his gold necklace and bracelets, a white tunic carelessly tied to his hips that reached his ankles. He felt his hair coming down and, even if he would never admit it, it was a relief. Enkidu didn’t need to do any of that, they were comfortable as they were, something Gilgamesh had always envied about them, just needed to change their body shape and be done with it.

“Kid,” he curtly called the enthused Wei Ying. “We need clothes. Where are your parents’?”

Something about using other people’s clothes made Gil’s hairs stand on end, but last time he was summoned to a similar time he tried to buy clothes as he was dressed and it ended with a destroyed cloth store and him wearing his armor ‘til he managed to find another one. He was in no hurry to repeat such a troublesome thing, mongrels, as they may be Gilgamesh, didn’t know how to stitch robes fitting for this period. He was used to light clothes, scarce clothes, to the humid heat of Mesopotamia and the bright reflection of too strong sun on metal, mirrors, white gauze curtains, on the bright green leaves of the Cedar forest and Enkidu’s eyes.

Here the sun wasn’t strong, it was a weak light that made everything look bleak, even the leaves in the mountains he saw through the window; the morning wasn’t hot and if he hadn’t seen and lived in thousand other places he would have said that the weather was cold.

Wei Ying furrowed his eyebrows, why did he have to tell that to this guy? They’re his parents’ clothes! But his selfishness passed quickly when he realized that the blond man had goosebumps, he was cold. Wei Ying looked at Enkidu and they smiled before putting him down, quickly he found his dad’s sack and gave it to Gilgamesh. The King opened what looked like a cloth package and found a black tunic with blue details. At first, he felt that it was too poor quality, but beggars can’t be choosers so he tried to put it on.

Keyword: tried.

In the end, Enkidu was rolling from laughter on the floor for the second time that day and had to ask the kid for help… this was the most humiliating day he had had in _millennia_.

“There!” Wei Ying exclaimed, letting Gilgamesh tie the sash over the outer robe. The boy beamed at their accomplishment.

“Oh god, I love this period so much already,” said Enkidu, ignoring the death glare his lover gave him.

“I want to see you laugh while you try to put this on.”

Enkidu kept laughing even as they tried (and failed) to do so. Positive bastard his jewel was sometimes (not that it meant that Gil loved them any less for it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One important detail you should remember in the rest of the fic: Wei Ying is Gilgamesh descendant (great-great-great-great....-great grandchild), so, he has the blood of a god running through his veins. Baoshan Sanren is his biological grandma.


End file.
